Prongs Tries Fails
by Long live the pickles
Summary: James tries and tries again to get a date with Lily. How many times will he get hit, yelled at and will he ever get the girl? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Attempt One

**Hey, Hey! **

**Disclaimer: No. Own. No. Sue.**

**Prongs Tries. Fails.**

**Attempt One**

James sat at his desk in Charms, tapping his quill on his teeth, thinking how to attract Lily's attention. Beside him Remus attempted to explain the charm they were supposed to be learning, while Sirius threw winks at nearly every girl in the class.

"James, will you _listen_!" Remus finally lost his usually ever-lasting patience; it _was_ that time of the month for him though...

"Huh?" James looks up suddenly, knocking over his ink pot, all over the back of Peter's seat in front of him, "Hell! Sorry Wormtail!"

Peter muttered darkly as he rose and marched out the door.

"What's his problem?" James asked before continuing to try and send telepathic messages to Lily, unfortunately he wasn't telepathic...

"James, you're going to scare-"

"Shh, I basking in her radiance!"

Sirius pretended to look shocked,

"Big words Prongs, big words...That deserves a gold star!"

* * *

Several seats away from James, Lily tried to ignore James. His brown eyes following her every move; every so often he would run his hand through his never tamed hair. Beside him, his arrogant idiot of a friend winked cheekily at Lisa - her friend. Lily rolled her eyes, as Lisa giggled. Suddenly James got up and walked over to Lily,

"Hey..."

Lily forced herself to look at him, it's not that he was as ugly as a mandrake root or anything, far from it in fact...it was his self-absorbed personality that caused some issues...

"Go away James."

He laughed,

"No, I'm fine here," he responded.

"And why's that? Do you like-"

"I can see right down your top here..."

Lily clapped a book to her chest.

"Hey I was only-"

"Go away James," Lily looked him in the eye again, _Why couldn't he be ugly!_ Lily thought desperately, as James flashed yet another perfect smiling, ruffling his messy hair once more.

"You don't really want me to go, do you Lily?" James said still smiling. _She's totally in love with me..._ James thought smugly.

"Go away before I hurt you..." _I find you repulsive..._

"C'mon, come in contact with your feelings Lily!" _Yep, definitely love..._ "How about-"

BANG!

* * *

A few moments later James returned to his desk with a book shaped red mark across his tanned face. Sirius sniggered, while Remus looked sympathetic - but at the same time amused.

"She got you hard this time, mate," Sirius commented.

"I know deep down there, she's trying to-" James began.

"To restrain herself from actually _killing_ you..."

"She does love me," James said firmly.

"Sure she does, Prongs, sure she does..."

**Please R&R! Free Pickle to the first reviewer - believe me this is a big thing for me to give away one- NO! I can't do it! THE PICKLES ARE MINE! The first reviewer may have this sock and block of chocolate...(Second sock not included)**

**LEMON: DAMN YOU AMBO! Waking me up in the middle of the afternoon...Preposterous! pauses for coughing fit Anyway, I fixed your mistakies. sleeps**


	2. Attempt Two

**I am a Banana: I've read the between the lines things in some books and other fanfics recently and of course your story (hehehe I LOVE it!) so I wanted to have a crack at it - sorry! If it's any consilation, you did it a lot better than I did...lol And you can have a banana for reviewing...gives you banana enjoy!**

**Shanzeh: I know, I agree! Poor Lily...I'm soooo mean...) laugh manically Oh! reluctantly hands over sock and block of chocolate... bona betite...or how ever you spell it.**

**Attempt Two**

Lily laughed as Peter Pedigree fell into the lake. She used to feel sorry for him but it being the hundredth time she kind of used to it. Suddenly a shadow came down on her, that could only mean two things...that there was one enormous pelican or Potter was there, (she'd have prefered the pelican).

"Lily! What a surprise your out here!"

"You followed me out here after lunch," Lily said avoiding his gaze.

James blushed,

"No, I didn't..."

"Uh...Yes you did I saw you trying to hide inside the cupboard in the Entrance Hall."

"That wasn't me! That was...Someone else."

"Of course it was Potter. Now excuse me while I go inside."

"B-But...wait!" Potter cried desperately as Lily got up to leave, "I got you a lily!" he thrust a tulip into Lily's hand looking at her pleadingly. For a split second Lily felt her heart melt, he had tried so hard...So what if he couldn't tell the difference between one flower and the next...But then images flashed past her eyes, Potter hanging Snape upside down on numerous occasions, him pushing Peter into the lake, him gloating about his last Quidditch match, him pushing Snape into the lake, him...well pushing _everyone_ into the lake.

"That's a tulip, Potter."

His eyes glazed over in confusion, he put his ear to it as though it was going to tell him it was a tulip,

"It is?"

Lily nodded, before she walked around him and left him with the tulip.

* * *

Sirius casually fixed his hair as he draped his arms around Lisa's shoulders, he was about to kiss her when James caught his eye. Usually Sirius would grin cheekily at James, like the cat that has the cream and James would signal congratulations back, but today it was different. James looked let down and only one person could do that...As best friend, Sirius had to go help him - get him pissed on butterbeer. With an annoyed sigh, Sirius pulled back from Lisa,

"Sorry Lisa. Maybe another time..."

Lisa pouted,

"Why?"

"James, he's down. Got to go kick him in the balls - you know bring him back into life."

Lisa nodded understandingly,

"Your so sweet, Sirius Black!" she gave him a peck on the cheek before going to join her friends.

_Damn Prongs! Going to kill him...Why! Why couldn't I be ignorant like my family and just ignore him!_

Sirius shook his head, who was he kidding? He'd _never_ want to be like them!

* * *

James sat down, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Started up a woman book, have we Prongs?" Sirius asked smirking as he looked down at him.

"It's a piece of parchment..."

"Sure, it is. That's where you write all about your _feelings_ and other over rated things." Sirius took the paper from James.

_Operation Lily_

_Try..._

_Casual know-all approach - **failed**_

_Buy Lilys - **got tulips by mistake - failed**_

"Oh mate...That's desperately organised..."

James shook his head,

"I know. Any ideas you could add?"

Sirius looked at the list once more and wrote underneath,

_Buy Sirius new socks._


	3. Attempt Three

**Attempt three**

After buying Sirius new socks, (he insisted and he was beginning to annoy him...) James sat on his bed in his dorm. He'd just been to Hogsmeade, he was hoping he would run into Lily, unfortunately she had cleverly avoided him. Damn her. Well, he had to do something drastic, somthing she couldn't possibly ignore...But what? That's when inspiration stuck. And it struck hard.

* * *

"Lily...Is that _James_!" Lily turned when Lisa began cracking up and pointing behind her. They had recently returned from Hogsmeade and were lying in the sun on the grounds, but all that was spoilt by a streaker. A streaker wearing a large sign saying 'How's it hanging?' Lily averted her eyes as many others on the grounds wolf whistled and laughed. _What the hell is he doing!_

"Hi Lily!" James yelled as he sped past, with a large grin on his face, "You want to go out sometime! Tell me when I get back!"

He then dashed back into the castle. Lisa turned and looked at Lily,

"What _was_ he thinking!"

Lily shook her head,

"He wasn't."

* * *

Now that he had his clothes back on he pulled out his notebook and wrote,

_Successfully got her attention, maybe she'll say yes this time because I showed bravery?_

"I think I should take you into St. Mungos..."

James jumped,

"That's a bit rich, coming from you, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed,

"True, true. But mate, your obsessed!"

"No I'm not."

Sirius grabbed James's charms notebook,

"Let me demonstrate..." Sirius flicked it open to a random page, exposing a whole page, dedicated to Lily,

"James, that's what _chicks_ do. Not guys, _chicks_."

James stared at the book, it did look kind of scary,

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

Sirius shrugged,

"Well...You could-"

Remus walked in,

"James, what the _hell_ were you thinking!"

"I wanted to get Lily's attention."

Remus rolled his eyes,

"You did get her attention, but I don't think it was good attention..."

"Any attention is good attention, Moony! It's just the way you look at it!" Sirus said, while he checked his hair using the his reflection in the window.

"Well, Prongs. I think you should move on. There's heaps of other girls who would eagerly accept-"

"_There's_ an idea!" James exclaimed excitedly.

Remus smiled in approval,

"It's good to see you listen to-"

"I'll make her jealous!"

Remus hit himself on the forehead with his hand,

"It's hopeless..."


	4. Attempt Four

**Attempt four**

Lily stood in a group with all her friends, well almost all of them. Lisa had walked off with Sirus Black about half an hour ago, Lily didn't want to know what they were up to...

"Lily! Potter's, coming!" Ashley hissed, subtly pointing in James's dirrection. Lily braced herself for what James may have up his sleeve,

"Hello, ladies!" he said ruffling his hair at the back. Several of Lily's friends giggled, _Okay, he's hot. But we all know beauty is skin deep, but attitude's to the bone! I'd wish he'd leave me alone and-_

"Rebecca, I was wondering...Are you doing anything tonight?" James said looking through Lily. Lily tried to hide her surprise, while her friends didn't even try.

"M-Me?" Rebecca asked, touching her hair nervously.

"Yes, you. Gryffindor tower, eight thirty?" James replied.

"S-Sure!" Rebecca was in shock.

"Looking forward to it," James said with a wink as he turned to leave, "Lily," he nodded, acknowledging she was there, "How's it going?"

"U-Uh good..." Lily blushed as James walked away, _No way in hell can I like Potter_.

* * *

James smiled smugly to himself as he stood in front of the portrait of Sir Chesswallops, waiting for Rebecca. He made sure for her to meet him here, he knew Lily had to go past the portrait to get into Gryffindor and he knew for a fact she would just be coming back from her shower.

"Potter? Move, no one can get in if your standing there."

James spun around to see an impatiently Lily standing there with damp hair and tapping her foot.

"I'm waiting for Rebecca!"

"I know exactly what your doing, but why it has to be here, I'll never know. Nor do I want to..."

James stepped aside, letting Lily walk past,

"You know Lily, I'll always be here if you ever change your mind."

"It'll never happen James."

* * *

Over the next few days, James made his relationship with Rebecca so obvious that everyone in the school knew. James found it nessary to kiss Rebecca everytime Lily walked past. Finally at breakfast one morning Lily told James what she thought of him,

"James Potter! I know your plan and believe me, it's making you seem even more repulsive!"

James tried to look startled,

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! _Everytime_ I walk past, you have to plaster your lips to Rebecca's! You're just using Rebecca to make me jealous! But Potter, I'm not jealous of her, I only pity her!"

James blinked at Lily, as Rebecca gasped,

"Lily, that's-" Rebecca began when James interrupted,

"Lily, green doen't suit you..." James said calmly, as he reached for the large bowl of warm porridge, but Lily grabbed it before he could, "Lily, can I please have the porridge?" _Yes! She's jealous! This is perfect!_ Lily continued to glare at him as she raised the porridge to James's head level,

"You wouldn't dare..." James said unsure.

"Wouldn't I?" Lily dumped the porridge on James's head. Everyone nearby began to laugh, Lily grinned a satisfied grin. James looked up at Lily with a smug smile,

"You so want me."

Lily blushed, looked shocked then walked quickly out of the hall, Rebecca jumped up and followed her.

Sirius laughed,

"Good come back Prongs. _And_ she didn't deny it..."

"She didn't did she?" James laughed, feeling that for once his plan may have started to take effect. Now all he had to do was get this porridge out of his hair...

**

* * *

Thank-you so much to Allykismet, the radical writer, I am a banana, Lemo, Shanzeh Black, BoredInStyle2, A. Lynn the Poet, official cheeky devil and ElvenMuggle! I love you all so much!**

**I am a Banana: Love all the marshmellows!**

**official cheeky devil: lol I hope your joking! It didn't really work for James...lol**

**Allykismet: I'm trying to make the chappys longer, but it's a little hard, Cause I have another story which has long chappys. This was supposed to be a casual story, no one liked...lol kidding. And thanx for pointing out the Peter 'Pedigree' mistake. I have serious Spelling issues! Thanks for your reviews!**

**LLP Over and Out - I'll update soon! COZ IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! Dances happily**

**(Sorry Mistakes, I may have missed...)**


	5. Attempt Five

**Shit! You guys are QUICK! I am a Banana and Lemo! lol anyway My third update in one day:**

**Attempt five**

"The cheek of the bastard! Saying, _I_ was _jealous_!" Lily yelled stomping back and forth in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, are you?" Rebecca asked, as she filed her nails, "I don't mind if you are...Infact if you like him, I'll-"

"No! Rebecca, I don't like James Potter!"

"You sure?"

"No...But Becca you can't tell a soul!"

Rebecca squealed,

"Lily like James, Lily likes James!"

Lily laughed,

"Becca you sound like your twelve years old! And I can't like Potter-"

"_James_."

"_Potter_, anyway I can't like him! He's an ignorant prat! He's so full of himself!"

"But he's so hot!"

"Yea," Lily admitted, "But-"

"Well that has to account for something, though doesn't it?"

"Becca, your not helping me find my sanity!"

"What sanity?" Rebecca ducked as Lily threw a pillow at her, "Now who's behaving their shoe size!"

"Hey, my feet aren't _that_ big!"

The girls giggled,

"But Becca, I _can't_ like James! He just humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"Yea, but Lily I've found out these past few days that James Potter isn't as bad as he seems around you. He just behaves like that around you, because he's showing off! He's a really nice guy, a little big headed, but still aren't they all?"

Lily groaned as she collapsed into an armchair,

"...Well even if I liked him, what good will it do? Your going out with him."

Rebecca shrugged,

"Oh well, he's yours if you want him. _If_ you can get me talking to your charms partner..."

"Remus Lupin!"

"What? He's quiet, it interests me...It's the quiet ones you gotta watch, and where the hell does he go every month!"

"No idea, but I could introduce you...But I don't know if I _want_ to go out with Potter-"

"_James_."

"_Potter_, he can annoy me _so_ easily! And sometimes-"

There came a crash from a nearby pot plant. The plant had been there since their first year. It had been growing like a weed and now resembled a small indoor tree, the girls immediately rushed to see what had happened.

"Peter!" Lily gasped in surprise.

"You _eavesdropping_ weren't you, you little twirp!" Rebecca growled, heaving him to his feet.

"I-I wasn't eavesdropping! I-I swear!" Peter spluttered, looking around frantically.

"Peter, your so called friends aren't here to save you now! Their still stuffing their faces! Now what are you doing here!" Rebecca said fiercely.

"J-James, he wanted Lily to have this..." Peter passed Lily a box with quivering hands and ran out of the room before they could say anymore. Lily opened the box, inside was different kinds of chocolates.

"Wow, that's shit loads of chocolate!" Rebecca said looking inside too.

"You can have it all..." Lily said shoving the chocolate into Rebecca's arms, "If Potter had gotten off his ass and given them to me in person, it'd have more meaning. Besides, he's your boyfriend..."

* * *

Peter ran into the Great Hall,

"Prongs! Prongs!" he squeaked.

"Did you deliver them?"

"I hid! And they found me!"

Sirius hit Peter across the back of the head,

"Why the fuck did you hide!"

"So I could listen in!"

This time Sirius patted on the back,

"Well done! You did something right! Now, what did they say?"

"Did Lily say anything about me?" James asked eargerly.

"Yea...She thinks she _might_ like you."

"Really? _Might_? That's fantastic! I've progressed!"

He high fived Sirius, who congratulated him.

"And I have news for Remus!" Peter continued.

"Really?" Remus asked, sounding not remotely interested.

"Yes! Rebecca likes you!"

"Now, she's quite an intellectual-" Remus mused.

"Remus is in love!" Sirius exclaimed.

"-With my girlfriend!" James finished.

"_Ex_-girlfriend!" Peter corrected.

"Shut-up Peter."


	6. Attempt Six

**Attempt six**

Remus walked into the boys dorm to find James lying on his bed,

"Now, Moony! This makes a change! _Your_ sneaking in, while _I'm_ lying awake, waiting to tell you off!" James sniggered, "Can I safely guess it was with Rebecca?"

"Well, you did break up with her at lunch...And _she_ asked me out..."

"Yea, I know Moony, that's not what I'm having so much fun teasing you about! Padfoot!" Sirius grunted to show he was listening, "Out ickle Moony is growing up! He'll a big boy soon!"

"Wearing big boy pants in no time!" Sirius muttered sleepily.

"Shut up you guys, I'm going to sleep..." Remus said as he sprawled out on his bed.

"Oh...Moony's getting cranky, nearly that time of the month!" James said trying to sound serious.

"Guys, I'm serious! Shut up!"

"Serious? I'm Sirius!" Sirius said, slowly sounding more and more awake.

James and Remus groaned, the joke is only funny the first one hundred times...

"Guys, shut up and go to sleep...Oh and James, perhaps if you ask Lily out again, she might say yes this time...That's what Becca thinks anyway...Night."

As Remus rolled over and went to sleep and Sirius began to snore, James lay awake thinking how great life was and how perfect his next idea was...

* * *

"JAMES WHAT-EVER-YOUR-BLOODY-MIDDLE-NAME-IS POTTER!" Lily roared, echoing all through Gryffindor tower.

"Yes mother dearest...?" James said rather timidly as a red face, eyes and nose swollen, sneezing, pissed off Lily stomped down the stairs from her common room.

"Why the fuck did you fill our dorm with Lilies!"

"Well...I thought, since your name was Lily, your favourite flower was probably be Lilies..."

"And why would you send me flowers!"

"Because I thought-Hey what happened to your face?"

"ARGH!" Lily screamed as she stormed back up the stairs, got halfway and had a serious sneezing fit. She stormed back down and exited through the portrait.

"What the?" James said staring blankly after her. Rebecca appeared at his side,

"She's severely allergic to most flowers. As you saw, when she comes into contact with pollen from flowers it causes her eyes and nose to swell up, her face goes raw red, her nose runs and she sneezes constantly."

"Shit, you're kidding?"

Rebecca shook her head,

"Wish I was. It was a nice thought, but maybe you should have checked first though..."

"Yea...Hey, Rebecca, we're cool aye?"

"Yea, suppose...Good luck with Lily..."

"Thanks," James said as he walked back up to his dorm, he had to write up this incident - prevent it never happening again. Never again.

**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! And yet another chapter up! Should start wrapping it up soon...Slowly starting to run out of ideas...lol well, please review! )**

**LLP**

**(Loopy Labelling Penguin)**

**seriously...**

**(Long Live the Pickles...)**


	7. Attempt Seven

**Attempt seven**

Two days later, Lily had fully recovered from the lilies James had sent. Her nose and eyes were still slightly red, but other than that she look fine. As for James, well he was in a serious state...he hadn't ruffled his own hair for a full forty-eight hours and just walked past Severus Snape, without so much as a snide remark. Snape almost passed out from shock. James thought he almost had Lily, and then he somehow screwed it up. Why did life make a habit of coming up behind him and booting him up the ass? Finally he decided desperate times called for desperate measures...

* * *

Lily sat in charms, only sniffing ocassionally. _That bloody James Potter, his heart was in the right place but- Wait a second where was he?_ Lily looked around, James was no where. As much as she didn't wanted to, she turned around to face the biggest asshole in Hogwarts history,

"Black, have you seen Potter?"

"Evans. No I haven't."

But Lily knew, judging by Sirius Black's smuger-than-normal expression he knew damn well where Potter was...

"Lily, I jus' don't get it! Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume...The make-up on the shirt. You don't believe the stories, you know that their all lies..."

"What the-?"

Lily and half the class rushed to the charms window and looked out. There in the courtyard below...James Potter stood singing,

"...If I was your man. Lily, you'd...never worry 'bout what I do. I'd becoming home...(back to you), every night, doing you right. Your the type of woman, that deserves good things-"

"JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Interrupted the caretaker, the grumpy old bugger he was...James began to run around as the caretaker tried to catch him, but James continued singing,

"...Lily you're a star! I just want to show you, you are! Lily, you should let me love you, let me the one to. Give you everything, you want and need-"

"DETENTION POTTER!" shouted the caretaker.

"Oh shut up, you old fart!" Lily yelled down to the caretaker.

"Miss. Evans! You'll be joining Potter tonight in detention!"


	8. Attempt Eight

**Attempt eight**

"You know Potter, you're not a bad singer..." Lily complimented him as they both hung from their wrists in the dungeons.

"Thanks Lily."

"No problem."

Silence took over the dungeon once more.

"Why do you hate me Lily?"

"Hate you?"

"You always seem to find me repulsive...Why?"

"You just seemed too big for your boots."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry about the flowers."

"Yea, I know. But how were you supposed to know?"

"I should've asked Becca first."

"Really, James, it's fine."

"Okay," James's face broke into a grin.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing..."

"James...? What is it?"

James's grin became wider,

"You're calling me James."

"Yea, I know..."

Silence once more.

"Lily?"

"Yea?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"What am I thinking?"

"Right now."

"I'm thinking...How much longer do we have?"

"Well it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want to go for a walk or not."

"Walk where?"

James tried to shrug,

"I don't know...Around."

"Okay."

"With me?"

"Sure."

James's heart skipped a beat, she preferred him over torture! He was back on track!

"Hang tight..." he said as he used his feet to push himself up the wall a bit more, giving his chained arms more slack. He then put his hand up his sleeve and pulled out his collection of many hand chain keys, he spoke to Lily as he worked on which hand chain they'd used that night,

"I used a replica charm, to get copies of all the keys they use for these things. It's one of the few things in the whole school they haven't updated to block new magic..."

"Impressive..." Lily said as she heard James's left hand hand chain unlock with a click. Soon James was down and unlocking Lily,

"Now, I believe I owe you a walk..." Lily said with a laugh as James walked her out of the dungeon.


	9. Attempt Nine

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**

* * *

Attempt nine**

James walked into his dorm and jumped onto his bed. Sirius grunted to indicate he wanted to know how detention went,

"The best ever!"

Sirius grunted again, asking James what made it so great.

"Lily. We went for a walk in Hogsmeade," James said dreamily.

"One eyed with passage?"

"Yea..."

"Nice."

"Yea..."

"James, your starting to freak me out!"

"Why?"

"Your keeping a diary-"

"_Journal_ so I can remember to do and what not to do in the future-"

"_Diary_, your getting emotional-"

"Emotional! What makes you think I'm getting emo- Oh."  
"I'm glad I know the cause, otherwise I'd think you were gay." Sirius said, rolling over.

* * *

The next morning James woke up hearing Sirius cursing,

"The bitch! I knew she was a little-"

"Padfoot? Who's a bitch."

"That fucking girlfriend of yours! Do you know what she did?"

"Who? Lily? Padfoot, she's not my-"

"She fucking went straight to Professor Trible and told him there was a passage leading out of the school! I went past him this morning, he's casting a load of shit on it so we can't use it!"

"What! Lily, no she wouldn't do that..."

"I believe she just did," Sirius fell onto his bed, "I say we hex her."

"No! Padfoot she wouldn't-"

"Bloody hell James! You can't see what's right in front of you!"

The voice of reason spoke,

"Maybe it wasn't Lily..." Remus said lowering _Muggles: Their history and present life_ "Was there anyone else around you when you opened the passage?"

"Moony it was one o'clock in the morning."

"You never know, there's some freaks here at Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned evilly,

"Yea, werewolves, illegal animagi, _Tell tale bitches_..." he added.

"Anyway Sirius, we know Professor Trible is the smartest of wizards. I'm sure his spell can easily be undone. It may help the protection of our passage further, before _anyone_ could come and go, it we had an incantation..." Moony began to rattle of about security, while scribbling down possible charms Trible could have used.

"Prongs, you better tell Evans what you think of people who run off to teachers. If you don't I will and it won't be pretty..."

"But-"

"Sorry Prongs, but it just got personal."


	10. Attempt Ten

**Great to hear back from guys, knowing you guys like! Love your reviews and I hope you like this chappy! )**

**LLP**

**Attempt ten**

"Look at her..." Sirius growled pointing at Lily who was at her desk in Transfiguration writing.

"What's wrong with her?" Peter asked.

"She's _writing_."

"And...?"

"It disgusts me."

Peter, James and even Remus rolled their eyes. All morning Sirius had been critising Lily loudly. He said he didn't particularly enjoy hexing females, it usually lost a him a few points amongst the girls if he did. But he concluded if he spoke loudly about, it'd probably upset her more than hexing her anyway. There was also the small problem of Sirius Black not wanting to admit that Lily Evans could whip his ass in a duel. Her strongest subject was charms, she knew _alot_ of ugly charms,

"It wasn't her, Sirius!" James said again stubbornly.

"Then who did?"

"I-"  
"If your so sure, go ask her..."

"Fine then I will!" James rose from his seat and walked over to Lily.

"Hey James," Lily said, not flinching for once when she saw him.

"Hey, I was wondering..." James dropped his voice to a whisper into Lily's ear, "Did you tell anyone, a teacher perhaps how we got to Hogsmeade?"

Lily pulled back so she could see James's face,

"What makes you think I would!"

"I don't...Sirius thought-"

"James, if you don't trust me-"

"I do! It-"

"You wouldn't even need to ask me if you trusted me!"

"Lily, I do! I just wanted to prove to Sirius-"

"That's all you ever do, James Potter! Show off and then when something goes wrong you cover your back! You can shove your secret passage up your ass, I had nothing to do with it! Don't come near me ever again, Potter!" Lily jumped up, grabbed her books then stormed out of the class.

"Evans-!" the teacher began.

"I'm finished for the day!"

Everyone in the class looked at James as he stood there in mild confusion,

"Is she suggesting a restraining order?"

"Potter! Back in your seat immediately!"

Sirius got up and directed James to his seat,

"Prongs, I think your back in square one with Lily..."

"Well at least you know it wasn't Lily," Remus said.

"What? What are you on about! I think she's totally guilty! Did you _see_ the show she just put on! Denying it too much!"

"Sirius Black, you are an impossible man..."

"I've got it!" James suddenly exclaimed.  
"Got _what_?" Peter asked.

"She said, I wasn't allowed to go near her!"

"And...?"

"I'm not going to go near her..."

"It's taken you till now to figure that out! Your slower than I thought you were..."

"No! I have a plan..."

* * *

Lily sat in the library trying to concentrate, today didn't really go as planned. She'd yelled at James Potter, who she now liked, (life's twisted and confusing...). Well she think she does...She'd been accused of telling a teacher about the passage they used last night. She could see where James and Sirius was coming from, thinking it was her...There was no way in hell James would say anything and she didn't. There must be someone else who saw them used the passage...After yelling at James, pushing him around all the time, just when he asked if she had told, it made her think he didn't trust her. Doubt he would have her now after that outburst...BUT if she was to catch the culprit-

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see Remus Lupin, she tempted to tell him to bugger off, but then thought no. No one except Sirius Black deserved that treatment.

"Remus."

Remus smiled in relief, _worried I'd blow up at him too, probably thinks he's in the same league as his friends now since him and Becca broke up_...Lily thought gloomily as she forced a smile.

"Lily, James is very upset and regrets-"

"Maybe instead of being his slave, you could make him come out here and tell me himself?"

Remus looked temporarily startled,

"You said you didn't want him anywhere near you..."

"I did? Oh. I did."

"Anyway, here. This is from James." He handed her a small box then turned and left. Lily opened the box, hoping what was inside wasn't going to hurt her.

"What?"

Inside was a single muggle walky talky. She turned it on and it crackled loudly, immediatly she tried to switch it off as everyone in the library turned to look at her. Relising the on/off switch was stuck she just held on to the talk button, hoping she could get out of there before-

"Hello Lily."

"Yea...Hi Serverus, I kind of-"

"Lily, I saw you and James last night. I'd have thought you would have known better to go out with someone so..._Childish_."

"Serverus, I don't know what business it is of yours to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! Your always doing that! Why!"

"Because I-"

Lily's eyes grew round, it clicked,

"YOU!" Several people in the library 'shh-ed'.

"Lily, you know?"

"YOU were the one who told Professor Trible!"

"I did, but that was only because-"

Lily punched him in the large nose,

"You made James doubt how trustworthy I was. Go play with your potions set!"

"You know I prefer the-!"

"I don't care." Lily stomped out the Library, then relising she still had her finger on the talk button. For a moment she stared at it in shock, before taking her finger off. Briefly the walk talky crackled then James spoke,

"Lily?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Was that the sweet sound of Snapeys nose crunching?"

"Yes..."

For a brief moment there was silence,

"I love you Lily Evans!"


	11. Attempt Eleven

**Thanx again!**

**I am a banana: Thanks! You've reviewed all my stories! You deserve _at least_ 5 big banana's! Gives five banana's **

**pAdfOOt'sLiLrOckchick: (Hope I got that right, I was carefull, but it _is_ one in the morning...) Thanx for you review and telling me about my bad spelling of Severus! **

**Allykismet: Ahhh...you shall find out! hehe thanks for ya review! **

**official cheeky devil: yes. Yes they DO work in my hogwarts! lol hehe. Shall we just say that it the magic wasn't so developed in those days? lol **

**Lemo: What did I say about kidnapping Severus! Wait...no...That was _Remus_ wasn't it? Ah well. Put Severus back anyway...**

**the radical writer: lol glad some ppl think I'm a genius...try telling my teachers...lol thanx 4 your review! **

**Attempt eleven**

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed in surprised into the walky talky, while at the same time James told Sirius to bugger off. James cleared his throat into the walky talky,

"Uh...Sorry about that, Sirius...Uhh...He was slightly impressed that you punched Snivellus..."

Lily laughed at how uncomfortable James sounded, it was nice to hear him sounding self concious, the opposite to how he usually was...She decided to make James's job easier,

"James, are you busy to night?"

"I-I...Uh...N-N...I-"

"Wherever you want, he'll be there!" Sirius yelled in the backround.

* * *

James stood in the boys dorm in shock. Sirius had to admit, he was worried about him, surely the same stiff position can't be good for his back? Also he was blocking the window, and ultimately Sirius's view of outside. More pacifically the sunbathing females, waiting to be wolf-whistled at.

"James? You done with being shocked?"

James didn't answer him. Remus waved his hand in front of him as Peter let out a nervous giggle.

"He's in some kind of trance..." Remus whispered.

"Maybe!" Peter said excitedly, "He's astrology traveling!"

The other two looked at him blankly, well more so in Sirius's case. Then Remus chuckled,

"I think you mean-"

"_She_ asked _me_ out!" James whispered, slowly coming around.

"You've finally joined us again!"

"I..."

"Well sort of..." Remus muttered as he returned his book, '_Understanding the Lunatics Among Us_'.

"Holy crap! I have to get ready!"

"But, Prongs! It's like four-"

"OUT! OUT! I need to prepare!" The three other marauders rolled their eyes and pulled themselves up and walked out. As soon as they had left James collapsed on his bed. His walky talky idea had worked better than he could imagine even though it didn't go according to plan...

* * *

Now sitting in the common room Sirius, Peter and Remus sat in silence. Remus reading his book again, Sirius perving at the girls on the grounds below the window and Peter gazed into space.

"It was nice of Lily to ask Prongs out," Peter broke the silence.

"Yes, Peter..." Remus said distractedly.

"You know it's probably a good thing he's started getting ready now...It's going to take that long..." Sirius said from the window.

**Sorry it's kind of short...**


	12. Attempt Twelve Mission Complete

**Attempt twelve**

Lily was ready to go, but she couldn't find James, finally she spotted Remus absorbed in a book titled, '_Cross Breeding: Why it's a No-No_'. _Wasn't he reading a different book at breakfast? Must be a fast reader..._Lily thought as she walked up to him,

"Remus? Where's James?"

Remus tore his eyes away from his book,

"Last I heard he was taking a bath in aftershave."

"Aftershave! Wouldn't that sting!"

"I'm not sure, it smells like it..."

"Well, if you see him, could you tell him-"

"Tell me what?" James asked from behind her. Remus smiled and went back to reading as Lily turned around. She gave a gasp of surprise, not because James smelt strongly of aftershave, (Which he did) but because he was clean shaven, hair ruffled, and for once looked _modest_. It was a huge leap for James Potter to leap over his enormasly large ego, and it looked as though he had - though unfortunately it wasn't likely to be permanent. And thats when Lily relised, he wasn't just good-looking now, he was hot! Lily let out an uncharacteristic giggle,

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, then, Lily where are you taking me?" James asked putting an arm around her and was pleased when she didn't try to shrug him off. _This is **too**__good_... he thought.

"Well, James...I'd thought we'd go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" James repeated.

"Yea, I've got something to show you..." Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes?" James asked, trying to resist the temptation to look at how he was getting to Hogsmeade. 

"Yep!"

James opened them and found himself standing in front of the one eyed witch,

"Lily...Sirius, Peter, Remus and I tried to break Trible's charm and even with Re-"

"_Dissendium_!" Lily interupted tapping the witch lightly with her wand, the witch opened as it had done before Trible's charm.

"Lily! You, You- Wow!" James was speechless, "I knew you were good at charms, but-"

"C'mon, James! I'm craving a butterbeer!" Lily stepped into the passage.

"You don't want to go to Madam Puddyfoots?"

"Bet I'll beat you there James!" Lily began runnning down the stairs, with her lighted wand.

"Hey, cheater! You had a headstart!" James jumped into the passage and ran after her.

* * *

Halfway down the passage Lily lost her footing and fell over, 

"James! Stop running! You'll fall on me!" She half expect him to say she was bluffing and keep running but instead there was complete silence. She sat on the stone floor shining her wand in all directions, trying to see him in the darkness, "James? Where did you go?" Still she couldn't find James, then suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she did what any girl would do. She screamed. She then relised it was James when she shone her wand at him, who looked slightly surprised at her reaction. As though his plan hadn't gone as plan. Infact his expression was amusing, Lily began to laugh,

"James! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! That wasn't the plan!"

"What was the plan?"

"Nothing...Nothing, it was nothing," James held out his hand and helped Lily to her feet, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, my ankles a little-"

James lifted Lily off her feet and began to walk with her in his arms,

"If you walk on even a slightly sore ankle, it'll get worse."

"James you really don't hav-"

"I do," he said.

They walked in silence, but is was comfortable silence. Lily felt warm and safe in James arms, but was worried about how sore his arms were getting,

"James, your arms must hurt like hell and we must be only a few feet from the steps and they'll friggen kill you...You can put me down"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay..." James gently put her down and allowed her to walk.

"This must be the worse date you've ever been on," Lily said with a laugh, "Had to carry your date on an uneven stone passage that was extremly long. And the date was exactly light..."

James smiled,

"You kidding? I had the girl of my dreams in my arms! Who incidently, punched the biggest git in the school, making her even more perfect _and_ showed me how to get into a secret passage. I'd say this date was the best!"

Lily laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips,

"Well, _my_ date is hot, funny, caring and can sing!"

They began to climb the stairs to Honeydukes cellar.

James smiled,

"Really? Who's your date? I'm not any of those things, except," he ruffled his hair at the back, "I am hot..."

They looked at each other and cracked up.

"We should nearly be there, right?" Lily asked.

"Yea...few steps left..." James hand found Lily's and held it, Lily smiled and squeezed his hand. He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. Before she knew it, he was leaning in, his face looked even more dazzling in the wandlight. She instinctly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. His hands dropped to her waist, she half expected them to go further as most guys did, but they didn't. James Potter wasn't bad at all...

**

* * *

There guys! All finished! Hope your happy with the result! Please Review and thanks so much for your past reviews!**

**O and Thanks again I am a banana 4 pointin out my spelling errors! gulps I know I'm the worst speller on this website...lol **


End file.
